Angel
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Misaki is an angel. Akihiko never thought an angel would fall onto his balcony. (It's kinda just the ending bit of the story)


**Okay. This is a story I call Angel, it's the ending of it but this is the only bit of the story I have done (a little backwards isn't it?) well, knowing me once I had finished the ending I wouldn't do much else on it so I will post this one on here now. **

**The only information you will need is:**

**Misaki is a fallen angel called 'an angel of the land'. Angels of land are the ones responsible for the changes in seasons and weather. **

**Misaki was flying too close to a tree and he hit his wings on it and fell down onto Usagi's balcony. **

**Angels can stay on land for three months before dying and Misaki lasted for four before this scene. **

**Fallen angels are the ones who can endure the pain of their feathers being ripped out but Misaki thinks he can't.**

**Okay, that all that's really important. If I do decide to write this story I'll post it as a prequel but that's most likely never gonna happen. Oh and sorry is it's a bit rushed. I wrote this before I was gonna go to sleep.**

**Angel**

Akihiko looked down at the pale body that lay in his bed. The form was asleep but the pale shine from the sweat covered porcelain skin made it seem like the boy had never been alive in the first place.

Akihiko carefully moved his hand down to cares the soft skin of the boy who lay before him. The skin was cold and made Akihiko's mouth turn down in sadness as he carefully moved a strand of hair from the face he had gazed upon so many times.

Almost as if noticing the presence of his loved one, the small boy's eyes fluttered open. The look in the eyes was a strange one to Akihiko, they seemed to be soft and gentle like a mother looking at her child but Akihiko knew that the reason the boy was looking at him like a mother who was fond of her child, he was looking with tender eyes that he hoped told Akihiko he was sorry. The soft look was because he was at peace, he was ready to die. His eyes showed his acceptance of his fate.

"Misaki… please, let me help you," Akihiko said as he looked down at the small brunette. Misaki turned a little to ruffle the pure white feathers that gathered on his back to form his beautiful long but clipped wings.

"You can't help me, Akihiko… I'm already too far gone. I've been away too long," Misaki sighed as he leaned up to cup the face of the man who had taken care of him for the few months he had managed to survive on the earth. Misaki stroked the skin of his lover's cheek he could see silent tears gathering in Akihiko's eyes at the thought that his beloved was dying.

"I'm dying, Akihiko," Misaki breathed. The way he spoke was calm and at ease. Misaki felt peaceful but to Akihiko, the way he spoke reminded him of the time his mother had said the exact same thing when she had been given a few days to live.

"Please… Please don't leave me," was all Akihiko could say. He remembered saying the exact same thing to his mother. He didn't want to lose the one he loved again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't gone home and I'm not strong enough to be a fallen angel," Misaki paused for thought. "The weak ones like me usually just fade away, not even a memory because they will all be erased," Misaki felt a tear slide down his cheek. It was silent but Akihiko noticed it and immediately tried to wipe it away. "Don't worry, you will be fine, you won't remember me when I die,"

"No!" Akihiko shouted. He grabbed one of Misaki's hands which startled the boy but didn't get much of a reaction. "I want to remember! I want to hurt! I need to know a memory like you is real! I need to know…"Akihiko trailed off "I need to know there was something out there that was good for me," he breathed. Akihiko slowly dropped the hand he held and looked down.

"Akihiko-san, you know we could never have worked out, I had already been dead before you had met me. I'm sorry that we couldn't meet when I was alive," Misaki looked up with a gentle smile and dry eyes. Akihiko wondered how someone could keep their composure talking about a topic like this.

"I would've made it work! I love you, please stay for me,"Akihiko looked like he was about to break, he seemed more upset about losing the angel than he was when he lost Takahiro or even when he lost his mother. Misaki felt he had to put Akihiko's mind at rest before his life ended. He could tell it was soon by the way he could hear his slow heartbeat and the low pulse of his blood in his veins as it slowed down.

"Remember when I tell you this now because I won't repeat it. Akihiko Usami, I love you and I will for as long as I remember you. I love you," the sincerity in Misaki's eyes told Akihiko he was telling the truth, and Akihiko could do nothing but look at Misaki in complete despair as to what he was losing.

Misaki leaned up to hold Akihiko's cheek again but he felt Akihiko begin to lean down and closed his eyes as he felt a pair of lips on his. The kiss was bliss to both involved because both of the men treated it as if it was the last. The kiss was tainted with the salt of tears but neither the angel nor the novelist knew whose tears they could taste.

That night Misaki told Akihiko he wanted him to sleep with him. They stayed awake until snow fell outside their window and Misaki became tired.

Akihiko fell asleep with Misaki in his arms. He could feel the angel's small frame and the silky smooth feeling of the pure white feathers that were pressed up against his chest. He could feel the boys legs tangled with his as the both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

-^.^-

Misaki disappeared some time that night.

Akihiko had been awakened at the time by violent coughing and shaking and had looked at the angel whose body seemed to be dissolving as it shook.

"Misaki, you're fading," Akihiko gasped. Misaki just smiled and looked out of the corner of his eyes at Akihiko.

"It's what happens when angels die, we fade into an abyss, its painless so don't worry," Misaki's smile seemed far away but Akihiko couldn't help but brush the small angel's cheek.

"Let's meet again in the next life," Akihiko said as he looked at the boy.

Misaki smiled and nodded the little amount he could. "Yeah, I'll be waiting," he agreed. Misaki felt Akihiko grab his almost-gone hand and he scoffed at the thought of the words they had exchanged.

"This is silly, just because you think you have a next life…" Misaki said as he disappeared altogether. Akihiko felt the tears fall while he unknowingly fell into a deep hypnotic sleep.

Akihiko had no memory of the exchange, or any exchanges between him and the boy. He had completely forgotten and with no remnants of the angel Akihiko didn't realise he missed someone. All that remained were a pile of pure white feathers and a dent in the bed where the two bodies had been sleeping.

Akihiko couldn't remember why his heart hurt like someone had taken a knife, stabbed him and then twisted the knife to make sure it hurt as much as possible. He couldn't why tears seemed to trickle down his face either. He had completely forgotten about the angel and the time they had spent together. Misaki was true to his word when he said that nobody would even remember.

For a long time Akihiko kept the small pile of feathers he had found on his bed when he woke up heartbroken. Akihiko had decided it must be heartbreak because he had never felt this low in his life. Aikawa had decided that her job as Akihiko's editor was becoming more challenging as soon as the novelist developed heartbreak overnight. She now went over to the Usami household more often so that she could keep an eye on the silver haired man. He was getting thinner and Aikawa knew he wasn't eating at all anymore out of upset.

Aikawa didn't know what to do anymore so eventually she called in one of Akihiko's friends who bought a doctor with him too.

When Akihiko explained his sudden heartbreak to Nowaki the rave haired man didn't know what to think, he had never had a patient with a broken heart over nothing.

With nobody who understood and nobody who was near to him Akihiko felt completely alone. Hiroki had a boyfriend and was out with him almost all the time and Takahiro was married and was playing with his child or taking it out on day trips. Akihiko sighed as he made his way up to bed again. When he slept he felt a shimmering prescience around him which made him smile in his sleep as a single tear fell.

-^.^-

Misaki woke up in a strange place.

_Where am I? It's really dark here… and cold... is this hell? _Misaki tried to look around but couldn't see anything at all. Almost all at once, a white light engulfed Misaki and he felt his surroundings going from one extreme to the other.

_Too bright! _Misaki thought before he felt the light fade enough for Misaki to open his eyes. When he did he saw the angel who had died at his birth. She was an angel of shine, known for the powers to move the stars and make them shine brightly in the sky.

"Hoshi…" Misaki whispered as he looked at the beautiful angel that could be viewed as his mother.

"Little Misaki, Angel of the land, welcome to the afterworld where humans and angels live in harmony and where we can watch over the living and mingle as ghosts of their world." Hoshi was still as beautiful as Misaki remembered from his birth, when he was 'born' Hoshi had had brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair as white as a star's shine. Hoshi's eyes and hair were the same if not more intense than Misaki remembered. Misaki couldn't help repeating comments in his head about how pretty she was.

"So… There is something after heaven?" Misaki asked in astonishment. Hoshi nodded and looked up with a kind smile on her face. Her kind eyes and her mothering smile made Misaki feel at home and happy.

"Misaki!" another voice called from a little further up. Misaki turned but didn't see anything as a boy ran into him and knocked him over. "Misaki! Nii-chan!" the boy called as he hung on to Misaki for dear life. When Misaki was able to look up he noticed it was Harmony, an angel of sound who had been born a few years before Misaki but who had taken to Misaki like a fish to water.

"Harmony!" Misaki called back and he held onto the small purple haired boy tightly. Harmony had died after he had fallen when he was trying to fly. Flying was something that caused the death of many young angels. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his arms tightened around Harmony.

"I waited and waited and waited! Mi-chan I'm sad you're here but I really am glad that I got to see you again!"

"Harmony, it's okay, I missed you every day and I thought about you as I watched the rest of the angels fly. But I'm here to look after you now so don't worry," Misaki felt the small boy sobbing into his clothes. Misaki stroked Harmony's purple-black wings and tried to calm him. It took twenty minutes to calm Harmony down, but Misaki eventually heard the boy's breathing even out as harmony fell asleep.

Misaki looked up and noticed Hoshi still looking down at him fondly. "He really thought you were going to forget him and stay in heaven forever," Hoshi told him. Misaki looked up at her before laying Harmony on the floor and kissing his forehead affectionately like an older brother would. In Misaki's eyes, Harmony was only five because his age had been stopped when he had died in heaven.

Misaki could still see the shocked and horrified expression on the child's face as he had fallen. Misaki had been ten at the time and couldn't fly himself because he had only died a year before and hadn't been taught yet. Misaki remembered looking down through the clouds to the two disappearing bodies, the twins Harmony and Melody had fallen together.

Misaki couldn't remember the face of the little girl as she had fallen, he just remembered seeing her light blue hair being blown up by the wind and she screamed out for her long dead adoptive mother. Harmony had cried silently in the second Misaki had seen him. He had held out his hand for someone to grab to save him. Misaki saw the purple shaggy hair being ruffled in the wind as the Angel froze into a statue as he fell.

Misaki had cried for days at the loss of his two closest friends. They had both been five at the time and what made Misaki really upset was that angels were born at the age they died and the twins had both been stillborn. Misaki had been told that the angel who looked after then had been Hoshi and that she had to give them up until Misaki had been born.

Hoshi had single headedly raised the twins in the four years before Misaki had died and had raised them well. They were two angels of music and were going to run an orchestra on earth when they reached twenty. Two new angels were born not long after and given the names Beat and Rhyme. The two bickered like siblings and never really got close to Misaki, they were twelve and fifteen when they entered heaven with Beat being oldest.

This was the time Misaki had learned of the Angel cut off age. The angel cut off age was sixteen, the day depended on the amount of childish feeling you had in you. Misaki was surprised Beat was bought back because he hadn't got a childish bone in his body.

Misaki was pulled back to his head when he felt Harmony's little hand pull on the leg of the jeans he was wearing. Misaki stared down at Harmony fondly before looking up to Hoshi. "I could never do that to him," he whispered as he pushed the hair out of the little boy's face. Misaki looked up again with the question on his lips.

"Where's Melody?" Misaki asked. He stood up so he was the same height as Hoshi and saw a sad expression on her face.

"Melody's body landed in the sea, the angels and human's you see here all had their bodies intact and were in conditions where they looked asleep. Melody drowned in the end and with her lungs full of water she couldn't be revived. I'm sorry; I didn't want to tell you today. You had already lost the one you care about most, to lose your childhood friend too must be devastating," Misaki looked down at the words. He HAD lost Akihiko, the man was down on earth and he was in a world beyond heaven.

"He doesn't remember me, at least he can be happy," Misaki spoke the rehearsed words to his guardian.

"He's not happy, he's heartbroken and you've left him without an explanation as to why he is so sad. He feels he has nothing to live for,"

"I wish I could go back," Misaki whispered.

"You can't leave Mi-chan, I love you," the sleepy voice of little Harmony whined. The child had just woken up when Misaki and Hoshi were speaking. The two adults looked at him and then at each other sadly. Hoshi looked at Misaki longer than he looked at her because he could feel Harmony pulling on his leg. Misaki picked up the small five year old and held him against his hip. One of Harmony's little hands grabbed onto the feathers of Misaki's wings while the other grasped the material of his ripped shirt.

"Don't worry Harmony, I love you too. I will stay with you and keep you safe. Besides, I can't go back," Misaki said sadly. Harmony noticed that Misaki was sad and placed a hand on his big warm cheek.

"I don't want Misaki to be sad, I want Misaki to be happy,"the boy said with tears in his own eyes. "Please help Misaki, I want him to be happy," Harmony begged to Hoshi. The woman looked at the little boy and let out a sad sigh.

"I can't make Misaki human and I can't make Misaki alive again, the best I can do is make Akihiko Usami remember everything and I can also send one note to the world of the living. It can be one piece of paper that Misaki can write a note on. But Misaki must be quick." Hoshi explained. Misaki's face lit up as he thought about the idea.

"I'll be quick!" he exclaimed as he ran off in a random direction to try and find some paper and a pen.

-^.^-

Akihiko Usami woke up that afternoon after passing out when Nowaki and Hiroki left. Aikawa must've dragged him to his sofa because that is where he woke up.

Akihiko found he had a throbbing headache and that he felt like he had been asleep for years. As he tried to sit up he felt the crinkle of paper under his hand.

"But… I didn't leave any paper here…" he grumbled out loud before picking the note up and blinking enough to actually be able to see the paper.

When Akihiko first picked up the paper he thought it must have been a note from Aikawa telling him to 'get his lazy but to work' 'finish the damn manuscript' etc etc but he was surprised to find an envelope there. He knew Aikawa didn't waste paper like that and wouldn't write in pretty cursive font on the front of an envelope in a house with only one occupant. When Akihiko opened the envelope he found the same elegant writing inside but there were only three sentences written neatly in the middle of the paper.

_Live your life to the full. _

_I'm okay where I am. _

_I'll be waiting for you here._

At first the strange note puzzled Akihiko. He couldn't remember anyone who he was close enough to for them to wait for him. He scratched his head in confusion before a single white feather drifted out of the envelope and onto his lap.

Almost as if the feather was a trigger, Akihiko started to remember everything. Flashes of images went past his eyes and each image and memory included a small brown haired boy with wigs on his back. Names formed in Akihiko's head: Misaki Takahaski, an angel of the land. The stories he had heard of other angels, Hoshi and Shimmer and Cloud. He remembered how Misaki had fallen from heaven when his wings had been accidently clipped and how he had landed on Akihiko's balcony.

Akihiko felt a pain in his chest as he remembered Misaki dying in his bed because he had been too selfish to let Misaki go. It shocked Akihiko to remember his angel was dead.

_There is nothing beyond heaven, our kind are the children who get a second chance but as far as we know, angels who die and humans who die all fade and are never seen again. Only lucky humans make it to heaven and their numbers are few._

The words from before had caused the dread to swallow his heard but Akihiko looked back down to the note again 'I'm okay' 'I'll wait for you' the words seemed like music to the man's ears and Akihiko clutched the note close to his chest as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"Misaki" he mumbled to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew he had to live for Misaki, but when the time came Akihiko would be glad to join his little angel.

-^.^-

In the city streets newspapers blew and tumbled across the pavements. People where still in shock as to their content.

'_Akihiko Usami, age thirty six, has died in a fire at Marukawa Publishing this weekend. Six other well-known authors and manga artists had been placed on high risk at local hospitals but no others at the scene have died. Staff members at the publishing company seem very shaken by the blaze and many did not comment on this occasion. 'I can't believe that a blaze could have killed Usami-sensei, but I think he wanted to go for a while now, and when I saw him just before I was taken out of the building, he was smiling to himself and seemed to be waiting'says Eri Aikawa, editor of Akihiko Usami. She insisted the man had no suicidal thoughts before or during the incident, however many believe this statement to be false. _

_The incident is believed to be an act of arson and not an accident that the many involved believe… the many suspects are men in young gangs or from other publishing companies but not much is known so far about the occurrence. Find out what other other employees have to say on page X'_

In a world far away from our own, Akihiko Usami sat alone shrouded in a light that was too bright for any human's eyes. as the light faded away Akihiko could see two people. A teenager and a small child stood hand in hand at the end of the light waiting for him in the only dark spot there was.

"Is that him?" Harmony asked as he looked at the man who they had come to meet.

"Yeah," Misaki answered as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. it had been eight years since he had died in Akihiko's arms and now to see the man near him gave Misaki tears of joy.

The man who sat on the floor looked up at the two and noticed a small, sad smile on the boys face. his own bright smile filled his face as he stood and walked towards his future.


End file.
